


Merry Christmas Baby

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Maia laughed at the face Jace made when she held a Christmas sweater in front of him.“You would still be a badass Shadowhunter even if you wore that thing, you know.”“Pretty sure the Clave would derune me if someone saw me wearing that ugly thing" laughed Jace.Maia rolled her eyes fondly, “Don’t be so dramatic.”





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr anon asked for Jaia and Christmas!! Could be anything from trying to Christmas shop for each other to decorating the tree.
> 
> I took a little bit of both ideas and threw a surprised engagement at the end ❤
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Jace came back from mission exhausted, Alec and Clary had been hurt, nothing deadly but he hated seeing his parabatai and friends hurt. He entered the apartment he shared with Maia and smiled even though he was tired. He was back home to the woman he loved and that was enough to make him smile. He untied his thigh holster and dropped it next to his boots. He walked in the kitchen where Maia was studying for her marine biology exam that was coming next week. He walked to her and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

“Hey babe” Jace said softly.

“Hey, you’re back. How was mission?”

“Gruesome. I’m tired and I just want to go to bed.”

“You should take a shower first, you’re full of...of demon stuff.”

Jace looked at himself and yeah, he didn’t looked too good. His clothes were torn apart and soaked in blood.

“It’s late, what do you say we go take a shower, we go to bed and tomorrow I’m off so we could finally decorate for Christmas like you wanted to do all week? Or we could go Christmas shopping?”

Maia smiled and closed he biology books.

“It’s a very good idea.”

*

The next morning Jace woke up first, he got out of bed trying to not wake Maia. He went to the kitchen and cook her breakfast. He loved doing this when he had the chance. Most of the time he had to go to the Institute almost as soon as he woke up. Jace made eggs and bacon and toast, he put everything in a tray and walked back to their bedroom. Maia’s eyes fluttered open, she looked at Jace and smiled.

“Mmh bacon? Do you know how much I love you?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t get cocky Herondale" laughed Maia.

Jace put the food tray at the foot of the bed and jumped back in, he settled next to Maia and brought the tray closer.

“I love you too.” 

They ate in silence, exchanging kisses between bites of bacon. This was Jace’s favorite kind of morning. The one he could laze in bed with his girlfriend not having to think about saving the world. He knew it was his job, his destiny but sometimes it was nice to not have to think about it. For so long he had denied himself happiness now that he had it he would not let it go. They finished their breakfast and finally got out of bed at 11 a.m.

“So, what do you want to do?” asked Jace.

“How about we started with a little bit of Christmas shopping and after we can decorate the apartment?”

“Anything you want babe.”

*

Maia laughed at the face Jace made when she held a Christmas sweater in front of him.

“You would still be a badass Shadowhunter even if you wore that thing, you know.”

“Pretty sure the Clave would derune me if someone saw me wearing that ugly thing" laughed Jace.

Maia rolled her eyes fondly, “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Would you mind if we parted ways for a few minutes? I really need to go to the bathroom?”

“No problem, I’ll go pay for this sweater, because yes I am getting it, and we can meet in the food court after.”

Jace smiled and gave a quick kiss to Maia.

*

Jace looked at Maia and how happy she looked, picking up Christmas decoration for the tree and gifts for their friends. 

“Do you think your mom would like these earrings?” asked Maia.

“She’ll love them, come on let’s go pay and go home. I think we spent enough money for today" laughed Jace looking at the dozen of bags at their feet.

“Christmas does that to me, you know how I love the Holidays.”

*

Finally home they changed into pajamas and ordered chinese. While they were waiting, Maia put away everything they bought and Jace got the Christmas tree out of his box and checked if the lights were still working. 

After eating they spent the evening decorating the tree and listening to Christmas music. Maia was on her tip toe to put the star at the top of the tree but she barely reached it. Jace took her by the waist and lifted her up to help her and Maia giggled. He put her down on the floor and put his arms around her neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They sat back in the couch, looking at their Christmas tree. Maia couldn't stop smiling and Jace felt like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest. He got off the couch and walked to their bedroom.

“What are you doing Jace?” asked Maia after 5 minutes.

Jace didn't answer and walked back to the couch. He sat up straighter than before and took Maia’s hands between his.

“Are you okay? You worry me.”

Jace took a deep breath.

“I am, I never felt better and I never thought I could have everything you gave me in the last 2 years. You are the best girlfriend I could ever wish for and would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Maia was looking at him, her eyes wide before she started crying and smiling at the same time.

“Yes, yes yes! Of course I want!” finally answered Maia, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Jace smiled and took the little velvet box out of his back pocket. Maia extended her hand and Jace put the ring on her finger. She held up her hand to look at the ring and started crying again.

“I love it, it’s beautiful" said Maia, still looking at her ring. The ring was beautiful, a simple rose gold band with a princess cut diamond at the top. Jace was happy she loved it. 

When Maia finally stopped looking at her ring from all the angle she could she threw her arms around Jace’s neck and kissed him passionately. Jace kissed her back and smiled.

They kissed for a while before putting a Christmas movie on Netflix and falling asleep in the middle.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
